Repayment
by The Torturess
Summary: Its been almost a decade since the incident with Artemis Fowl, and Holly's life has changed so much since then. But when Artemis shows up at Holly's flat, offering to help her on a more...personal matter, will Holly be able to refuse? Holly's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! If you really havent guessed, it's me, KellyCat77. I set up this account because too many of my friends and family know about my original account, and I am totally uncomfortable posting smut for them to read. (If they actually read it...Which I doubt. Still...)**

 **Anyways, this was suppose to be a birthday surprise for Ru-Doragon, but she wanted to read it early. Me being the "nice" person I am, (Who am I kidding, I just wanted some criticism on it) I let her read it, and now I decided to post it about 2 months earlier** **.**

 **This takes place 9 and a half years after the first book, like none of the books ever happened. It's in Holly's POV (Point of View, if you didn't know) because I wanted to see if it was easier writing. It's not.**

Gods, when I look back, I cant believe its been almost a decade since the entire Artemis Fowl incident. 9 and a half years since I was kidnapped and held for a ransom by a twelve year-old mud boy.

Now I'm sounding pathetic. A mud boy. He was only twelve!

But...Let's not forget that this mud boy that had taken me was not normal at all. Besides being absolutely insane in my books, of course.

No...He was a d'arvitting genius.

I had the absolute WORST time sleeping after my abduction. Terrible visions and nightmares of Artemis Fowl plagued me in my dreams. Him coming after me again, being in that terrible, cold basement again as the walls slowly closed on me and my vision went black.

Just thinking about it now, I shuddered.

But years passed and, after a while, those horrible nightmares and fears that I had about Artemis Fowl subsided. I went back to work in the LEP soon after I returned, and Root promoted me to Major almost immediately.

The promotion was because I worked hard. Harder than most LEP Captains. But I was not happy at all about the idea of becoming a Major, at first. It was a career move that I decided I did not want right from the start—when I began my training at the Academy.

But then, I really started thinking about it. What Root saw with me, and I began to warm up to the idea of becoming a Major.

Sure, becoming a Major meant more paperwork at a desk rather than flying on the surface and doing Recon missions, but that was just the thing. I, at the time, wasn't exactly too thrilled to go back to the surface. At the time, I was still traumatized by Artemis Fowl.

That decision, to become a Major of the LEP, was on my mind as I stumbled through the front door of my flat, three grocery bags on both of my arms.

I groaned heavily as I heaved the bags onto the counter, starting to put the items in them away so I could relax.

Now that my fears of the surface and being abducted again were gone, I realized how stupid I was.

Long, vicious hours of paperwork were still piled high on my desk and I had to admit...I was bored beyond belief.

I was excruciatingly bored. Flying high in the sky and stopping rogue dwarves was in my blood, for Frond's sake! I groaned at the thought, putting the apples away absentmindedly.

My life had become increasingly dull, and I absolutely hated it.

I leaned against the counter and rubbed my tired eyes with the heels of my hands. Gods, I had to go back to work tomorrow. The week couldn't end fast enough.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar chuckle come from my living room. One that made my blood turn ice cold.

It was a new policy for LEP members to keep their neutrinos in the LEP building when we weren't on duty, so I grabbed a chopping knife from my plastic knife block on the counter. I slowly, but stealthily, crept into the living room.

In there, was one of my most recurring, terrifying nightmares come to life.

In there, sitting on my dark couch with his perfect suit and signature vampire smirk...Was Artemis Fowl.

I could feel my eyes widen dramatically as my heart started to race just by a glance at him.

A mud man was in my living room. The same one, mind you, that had plagued my mind for years.

"What the HELL are you doing here, Fowl?" I raised the hand with the knife in it, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. "More importantly, how the hell did you get here?" I needed to know. The LEP officer in me was rerouting all the tunnels and shuttles that I could to figure it out.

Artemis chuckled again, not turning around to face me as he started to speak in his Irish accent. "I am still a genius after all, Major Short. My method of madness hasn't changed at all."

The back of my brain told me that something was definitely wrong. Not only was public enemy number 1-and my personal enemy- in my living room, in HAVEN, but he knew that I had gotten promoted to Major. I tried not to dwell on it too long before I scoffed, "Oh, you're mad all right. Crazy mad." I strode up to him and, even though he was making no move to hurt me, I pressed my knife against his throat just to be sure.

Gods, he didn't even flinch as the cool stainless steel touched his neck. Usually, I would have some sort of reaction. It was horrible not knowing what was going through that maniacal head of his. "You won't hurt me, Short."

I growled next to his ear. His stupid, pompous ass..."Oh, really?" I held it tighter against his throat, challenging his words. That would teach him. "And why wouldn't I just slit you throat right now, you horrible bastard?"

Another dark chuckle erupted from his mouth, only goading my hand further. It had started to shake slightly from anticipation. "Because there is a reason this 'horrible bastard' is here. And, if you kill me, you'll never know."

...Damn.

I knew better than to listen to him. I knew that, I really, honestly did. However, I found myself pausing and thinking for a moment. He was right, the stupid genius. He had to be there for a reason, and my police curiosity was definitely getting the better of me.

I pursed my lips, balling my free hand in a fist as my eye did this angry, twitching thing. "Fine." I growled. I had to know. "Tell me why the hell you're here."

The pompous bastard tsked quietly and sharply, only making my blood boil even more. Here I was with a knife against his throat, and he was scolding me?! "Not quite yet." His ice blue eyes finally flicked up to her. "Perhaps once you take this knife off my neck and put it back where it belongs, we'll relax and I will tell you."

I paused again, glaring at him furiously before growling in the back of my own throat and taking the knife away. Instantly, I felt even more threatened before, knowing my only weapon would be gone soon. I stomped to the kitchen and put it back.

I leaned against the counter, staring in the living room at him. My whole being was telling me not trust him. Hell, I never trusted him before, so why the hell should I start now?

I suppose it was just that small glimmer of resistance inside me. The part that refused to listen to LEP regulations and go with my gut. The part that remembered the twelve year old genius who was so terrified of losing his mother, he did everything he could to save her.

Besides, I could always go hand to hand with him. It's Artemis Fowl. He has the physical capacity of a chicken. With one leg.

"Fine." I flopped on the chair in front of him, still in a mildly defensive position against him. "The knife's away, but my fists aren't so don't try anything. Tell me why you're here."

Artemis sat back, folding his hands on his perfectly pressed pants. "A cup of tea would be wonderful." He commented, ignoring my comments.

My right eye twitched slightly in frustration. "You said-"

"I told you that _perhaps_ I would tell you when you put the knife away." He smirked at me, making me ten times more mad than ever.

I bit my lip, my mind forming a variety of nasty, mean, and harsh things to yell. But right now, he was holding the cards. He was in MY house, and he was holding the cards.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and forced myself to comply to him. I glared at him, resisting to hit him upside the head as I walked past him back to the kitchen.

"Stupid mud man." I muttered, grabbing two cups and filling them with hot water before grabbing the tea bags I kept stored. He was lucky I even had any tea. "Telling me what to do, commanding me to-"

I stopped, feeling a presence behind me just as I picked up the two mugs. Pale hands wrapped around mine and lowered the tea-filled cups back on the counter. I whirled around, almost yelping when I saw Fowl so close to me. "Fowl..." I trailed off, looking down and away as he took a step even closer to me.

"Yes?" He mused, the slight smirk on his face making me want to punch him even more.

"You are in my personal space." I muttered, still not able to look at him. My brain felt clouded all of a sudden, my limbs heavy as my mind raced with panic.

Right then, he reached up and took hold of my chin, my head so my eyes met his. The other hand was propped against the wall above me so he could lean over me. "Yes, I believe I am." He replied at the same hushed volume as me. "Tell me, Holly. In the decade I haven't seen you...How could you not have a single relationship?"

I was completely taken back by his question, my mind still processing it as I talked slowly. "Artemis...You shouldn't be this close to me." I tried to break the grip he had on my chin, but he held fast, his grip surprisingly stronger than I would have expected. "And...As to your question, I don't believe that is any of your damn business. How did you even get that information?"

Artemis clearly ignored the first part of my statement, his smirk growing and my nervousness growing with it. "Ah, but you see...As a genius, I have an undying curiosity to know that things that are hidden from me, and to know all things in general as well—with a little research. And one of the most puzzling questions I have had to turn on myself was..." He took his free hand and pushed the loose strands of hair in front of my face to the back of my ear. "How can such a beautiful woman go more than ten years without finding someone to promise the world to her?"

I didn't respond to that. Gods, I couldn't Not with his fingers gracefully touching the outer shell of my ear. My breathing sped up a bit and I moved my head back, my eyes fluttering closed slightly. "Fowl-"

"Shh..." He stopped me, leaning into me and placing his lips by my other ear. Artemis didn't stop toying with my other, increasing the pressure as the seconds passed slowly. His other hand let go of my chin to slowly move down my neck to the side of my body. "Holly, you must know my full intentions of this visit by this point." He breathed against my ear, making me shudder. "In ten years, I haven't once stopped thinking about you. For the past decade, I have gone absolutely crazy doing so."

To say that I wasn't aroused by this would be a complete and total lie. I could smell his minty aftershave with him this close, and I realized that the stupid genius was right. It had been way too long since I had a relationship. Or, not even a relationship. Just a sexual encounter at all. That's what was flitting through my mind as my body started to yearn for him. Suddenly, that nervousness and panic that made my heart thump was replaced by something that made my chest feel like it might burst.

"I'm here for repayment, Holly." Artemis breathed against my ear, and I shivered against him, his breath tickling my ear. "Let me take care of you."

 _No!_ My mind screamed at me. He was a human! I couldn't possibly have sex with a human...Could I? Nonetheless, I didn't get much more time to think about it as he placed a soft kiss below her ear, pinching the tip of the other.

This caused me to yelp and my mind to go even more blank. I jumped against him, which just made him kneel down pin my hips to the wall with his own. "Tell me, Holly." He demanded. "Do you want this?"

"We...We shouldn't do this, Artemis..." I whispered breathily. "It's wrong."

Artemis leaned back, letting go of her ear to stroke his thumb up and down her cheek gently. Holly closed her eyes, suppressing a soft whimper. "Oh, but you know it will feel so good, Major." He slid the hand on her side to her hip. "You know I could make you scream."

Oh _Gods._ I wanted to melt right then and there. It was so hard to hold a complete thought. Artemis' hands felt strong against my hip, pinning me the the wall behind me. My breathing was slightly labored as I felt his hand start stroking my neck instead of my cheek.

He leaned back, looking at me. I glanced up at him with wide eyes and it seemed like time had stopped. His smirk was gone, replaced with a genuine smile.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, his hips pressing into mine and the evidence of his arousal rubbing against me every time either of us moved. I moaned, closing my eyes and leaning against his chest.

"Are you going to let me show you a good time?" He repeated softly, his breath tickling my sensitive ear again. I moaned softly again, nodding. "Words." Artemis whispered, feeling his tongue slightly as he licked his lips.

"Yes." I breathed and still nodding eagerly. "Gods, yes, Artemis..."

 **Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

I didn't have much time to dwell on my decision as Artemis leaned away from me, kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back immediately, my lips melding to his.

I pulled myself closer to him as I felt him press me against the wall again, both of his hands sliding to my hips in one smooth move.

A whimper and soft mewl slipped from my mouth as he pulled away from my lips, kissing down my neck slowly. My insides starting to burn with desire.

My breathing hitched and found myself panting gently as my legs wrapped around his waist, the skin of my neck being sucked with his soft lips.

"Bedroom?" He whispered, looking back at me with wide, ice blue, and extremely sexy eyes. Again, my whole entire being was telling me to say no. No matter how good his hands felt holding me against him.

But still, I felt myself nodding on instinct, leaning forward and kissing him deeply this time, my arms wrapping around his neck loosely.

He carried me to the bedroom, having to pull away from my lips to walk to the door. I pouted playfully but tilted my head, kissing his neck this time and running my tongue down the smooth column.

I felt him shiver and I smirked, finally getting a reaction from him. Gods, I could feel just how strong he was as he set me down gently on the edge of my bed, kissing me just as deeply as before and working my lips against his.

My hands slid up his torso to his chest and I moaned softly as his slid up my back, but his went under my shirt as he stroked a finger down my spine.

My mind raced as I arched my chest into his and started unbuttoning his shirt quickly, panting as I tilted my head back to grant him access to my neck.

"Oh, Artemis..." I heard myself moan as he took advantage of my offer, sucking at just the right spot that made my heart jump and mind to finally go blank all of a sudden. There was no more battle inside me, telling me to stop this nonsense. There was only the instinct of wanting his cock inside of me, and soon.

He didn't protest as he pulled him away gently, tugging my shirt off. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, pushing me down on my bed.

"Wha-?" I shook my head, breathless and confused. "How would you-" I moaned as he spread my legs and pressed his erection against my covered opening, stopping me from finishing my sentence. Suddenly, I remembered that he was at least twice as big as anyone I had ever had before. "Oh..." I moaned, my head tilting back. "Oh, Gods."

"Shh..." He whispered, his fingers hooking into the waist of the jeans I was wearing and pulling them down. I cooperated, lifting my bottom half so he could pull them completely off with the panties I was wearing underneath. "I won't hurt you."

Something in his voice made me completely believe him. He was so gentle, his soft hands sliding over my stomach and making my muscles jump. However, as good as it felt, I pulled away.

Artemis looked up at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. I smirked at him, reaching behind my back and snapping the clasp of my bra off, slowly peeling it off my shoulders and throwing it to the side with the rest of my clothes. I looked him up and down, still fully dressed when I was completely naked. "Oh, so not fair, Fowl."

He smirked, chuckling softly as he pulled me back to him, his arm wrapping around my back. Gods, his body was so warm. I started busying myself with the first few buttons on his shirt. Artemis put his hands on my hips, raising me to my knees. I slipped his suit jacket off and ran my hands down his shirt, untucking it from his pants. "Whoever said I was fair, Short?" He whispered in my ear, spreading my legs and cupping my sex.

I couldn't help the gasp, my head falling forward and resting against his pale collarbone. My hands stopped undressing him to clutch the white shirt under them. I could feel the smirk against my ear, his fingers sliding between my folds.

"Mm, you certainly are wet, Major." His tongue swept against the shell of my ear and I bucked against his hand, moaning. "However, you aren't nearly ready for my cock."

I nodded, starting to unbutton the rest of his shirt quickly before he-...Gods, before he did _that,_ pumping one long, slim finger into my dripping heat. I had to stop again, only two buttons left on his shirt. "I want you _naked._ " I growled, and it was true. The quicker I got him undressed, the quicker I could probably get that cock I wanted so much inside of me, rubbing against my walls and making my insides jump over and over again.

He chuckled, licking my ear again and kissing down my neck. "Then do it." He whispered against my neck, curling his finger inside of me. I hissed, grabbing his shirt and ripping the rest of it.

"Oops." I rasped sarcastically, smirking at him with hooded eyes. My hands quickly peeled it off his shoulders and I threw it on the floor. "Hope you weren't too attached to that shirt."

Artemis shook his head, letting out a soft scoff and pushing another long finger into me slowly. "And I hope you're not too attached to your sanity, Holly."

I moaned, and he took one of my hands with his free one, sliding it down his side and hooking two of my fingers into the waist of his slacks. His two fingers inside of me moved in and out, and I could feel every move he made with me. I was breathing heavily, licking my lips as I looked down and ran my fingers around the waist of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as my breath hitched continuously.

"Mm…" He mused, and a chill went down my spine from the tone he was using. "I wonder what would happen if I added one more of my fingers in you." I could _hear_ the smirk on his lips as I shook my head fervently, knowing that it would scramble my brains and leave me even more of a writhing mess in front of him.

I was just starting to pull his pants down when I felt him spread my legs even further, and I moaned loudly as a third finger ran expertly up and down my slit, teasing my clit and causing me to cry out. I let go of his pants, reaching up and grabbing his hair to bring the mud man down into a deep kiss. I rocked my hips back and forth, begging him silently for it. Gods, it felt so good.

My entrance was stretched almost painfully as he pushed the tip of his finger into my pussy slowly. I whimpered, letting go of his hair. For some strange reason, I didn't want to hurt him. "Oh, Gods…" I moaned, feeling my insides tingle even more. "Oh, Artemis…" Resting my head on his chest, I wrapped my fingers in his pants waist again.

He chuckled, pushing his finger into me more. I felt every slight movement he made, and it drove me insane. I started rocking my hips again, breathing hard against his chest as I pulled down his slacks slowly.

"Mm, you're close, aren't you?" He whispered, using his thumb to circle my clit. That only caused me to cry out, starting to shake. "You can let go, you know." He told me. "There's nothing wrong with that."

I nodded eagerly, opening my mouth to say something, but the only sound that came out was a piercing scream as an orgasm washed over me, the pleasure causing me to quake in his grip and my vision to go white.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me steadily as I ran out the intense pleasure. As it died down, Artemis pulled out of her and, with a hand placed firmly on her back, set the elf down on the bed.

Holly licked her lips, panting softly as her writhing slowly came to a stop. She opened her eyes, looking up at Artemis. "Where.." She breathed, "How…?"

"Shh…" Artemis leaned down and started kissing her neck, causing the elf to groan. "Don't dwell on it." He whispered into her ear softly, causing me to arch into the mud man. He chuckled. "Just think how good my cock will feel inside you."

I moaned, the heat pooling in between my legs already. "Gods, you're...Gods…" I couldn't find the right words, resting my head on the bed below me.

Artemis chuckled, taking a step back so he could slip out of his pants and his boxers as well. My eyes fell from the ceiling to look at him. I could feel my breathing stop. I could feel his erection through his clothes before, and I knew that any mud man would be bigger than an average elf, but...Gods, would he even _fit?_

"Don't be afraid." He murmured, leaning down and kissing me softly. It was so soft, I barely felt it, and I shook my head.

"I'm not afraid." I muttered back, glaring up at him. "I have never been afraid of you, mud boy. Let me remind you of that."

Artemis leaned back, nodded and examining my face. "My apologies, Ms. Short." He bent his head and blew cool air against my nipple. I sighed, closing my eyes. He leaned down, kissing the underside of my breast and down my stomach. I moaned softly, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"In me." I commanded. "Now." I bucked my hips, feeling his hard length against my pussy.

He nodded and grabbed his length, sinking into me immediately and making me throw my head back with my mouth wide open as if I was going to scream, but no sound came out. Gods, he was extremely large, stretching me with every slow move he made diving deep inside me. I moved my own hips to gain more friction as pleasure erupted in me. "Oh, Gods-" I tried to moaned, but Artemis shut me up with a deep kiss, his tongue invading my entire mouth.

I clutched at anything I could, my nails probably digging into his back, but we were most likely both beyond caring at that point. All I knew was that I was so wet and aroused, and he was hard and throbbing inside me over and over again. Gods, it was making me go even more insane than before.

"Oh..." He groaned in my ear, licking the shell of it just as slow as he was thrusting his cock in and out of me. His soft hands ran up and down my sides, warming me and making me arch my chest against him. "Oh, you feel amazing, Holly." He breathed in my ear. "So tight.."

I rested my head against his neck, sighing. "And, you are…" I licked my lips, groaning softly as he thrusted into me a bit harder, another throb bouncing against my walls. "So...big."

Artemis chuckled and leaned back to look me in the eyes. I could tell he knew I was still uncomfortable. Not with his cock, which was riding in and out of me heavenly, but with him as my former kidnapper. "You don't have to compliment me." He whispered, stroking my cheek. I felt myself falling deep under his spell again. "I'm here to satisfy you. To make you scream in pleasure and.." He smirked softly, thrusting hard into me and making my body jolt. "Make you squeeze this _big_ cock of mine." He looked down at me, "You feel everything I'm doing, don't you?" Artemis leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. "Every thrust into you, driving you to another amazing orgasm. You know you want another."

Gods, his words alone pushed me closer to the edge. Moaning, I grabbed his face and kissed him harshly. "Harder. Faster." I panted, and he began sucking at my lip "Fuck!" I cried out against his mouth, and he started moving faster, filling me at an intense speed that made my limbs almost go limp.

"Mm..." He reached down, and I spread my legs even more automatically before I felt the pleasure rip through me as he rubbed my swollen, drenched, and extremely tender clit.

I felt my mouth fall open again as I cried out loudly, "Oh, Artemis! I'm going to come!"

He growled, licking my neck smoothly as he continued to rub my clit in rough, fast circles, and I screamed as a second orgasm overcame me, even more powerful than the first.

My whole body throbbed deliciously as he thrusted his cock in and out of me a few times. "I-Im coming.." He groaned, grunting into my neck as he came. I nodded, still breathing heavily.

Panting, I rested my head against my bed. My body started to feel like lead as I came down from my high. Exhaustion settled over me like I had been working out for hours and hours all day.

I felt Artemis kiss my lips slowly as he got off and laid down next to me, wrapping us both in the blanket on my bed.

The next thing I knew, I had blacked out next to Artemis Fowl.

 **DrGraves129: Thank you! I have a really interesting plot for this story!**

 **Elisarah: Haha! Please do keep an eye out for this one, I'm really hoping it's going to be good!**

 **Darkness: I know there are. However, for this plot to work, it needs to take place after the first book and like the others did not happen. :)**

 **Guest: Oh wow...All right then. There was the second part! And much more to come.**

 **AlexisBlack: Part three coming out soon! Check my schedule 24 hours after I update for the next day!**

 **POLOSHIRT: Thank you!**

 **Review plz! I'll be responding to reviews in these stories, and don't be afraid to PM me! I won't bite! ….Maybe...**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked around. However, the sight of Artemis sleeping next to me just made the memories of the night before flood back to my brain.

I sat up stiffly, clutching the blankets to my chest even though he was still fast asleep. Oh, gods...I had just made the worst mistake of my entire life. Worse than when I had decided to take on a troll by myself with next to no magic.

I stood up, still staring at the sleeping Artemis on my bed. I had slept with a mud man! The same mud man that had kidnapped me several years ago. I mean, he had sweet-talked me into stripping off my clothes and-

Ugh! It was so frustrating! Not about him seducing me, and me agreeing to have sex with him, but about how I felt! I expected to feel violated and disgusted, but I didn't feel that way at all. I felt...Relaxed. More so than I had felt in years. And, Gods...I stopped myself from moaning as I remembered how amazing his lips felt against my skin and his cock thrusting into me.

I shook my head, walking to the bathroom before starting up my shower. Inside my head, I scoffed. Like I could wash off what happened last night before I went to work.

Looking down at the mat on the bottom of my tub, I slowly started to wash my hair. I thought, and thought some more.

Minutes later, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I closed my eyes for a moment and rested my head against the cool door before opening it.

My eyes instantly looked with Artemis'.

The "beast" was awake.

I felt myself gulp, immediately breaking the eye contact and walking over to my closet. I wasn't able to see him, but I most certainly heard a sigh.

"Holly-"

"Don't." I interrupted him as I threw my uniform on in a rush, exiting the closet. "What we did last night-"

"Was amazing."

"Was a mistake!" I corrected him, exasperated as I turned around. He had put his boxers on, and was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me. Sighing, I swallowed the lump in my throat. My entire being wanted me to throw myself at him and repeat everything that happened last night. However, I forced myself not to, and I looked away. "Look, you're lucky I'm not taking you to LEP to be detained. Just...Find a way to leave."

He sighed, "We talked about this last night, Holly..." Artemis got up, and I suddenly felt a rush of panic shoot through me. I took a step back, hitting my back against the door.

"Don't" I whispered, my hand searching for the doorknob to my door. "Artemis..."

"Holly..." He strode over to me, and my mind went blank again. My body suddenly ached to press against his and my breath hitched. I leaned up, standing on my tiptoes to reach his soft lips and kiss him gently.

He sighed against my lips, starting to run his hands through my hair. I started to moan, arching into his bare chest.

For once, my body actually listened to my brain. "No!" I growled, swinging the door open and leaving the room, not looking behind me.

I walked out of my house after that, knowing that Artemis wouldn't risk leaving my house in broad daylight where everyone could see and recognize him.

I walked to the LEP building, it being too early to arrive. It was nice to stroll under the dim lights that were lined on either side of the street, giving me time to think.

Artemis. Artemis Artemis Artemis! Ugh, it made me so mad that half of me wanted to turn around and run back to him. My mind was literally at a crossroads with this whole public enemy number 1 thing...

And that's what kept me walking away. I knew it was wrong, no matter how safe and warm it felt last night.

Damn it. No! Not safe and warm, cold and calculating. That was Artemis Fowl. The boy who had kept me hostage for fairy gold.

The boy, however, could be a completely different person than the man today.

Gah! Don t _think about him for the rest of the day._ I thought as I stormed through the doors of the LEP building, not worrying about the weird stares I had acquired doing so as I burst into my office.

For the first time in a long, long while I was very happy about the large stack of papers on my desk. I sighed, knowing this would be the start of a very... _very_ long day. At least it would be a distraction from...My other problem.

I groaned, easing myself into the dark office chair. Months upon months of procrastination sat in front of me, and I really thought my headache couldn't get any worse. I thought wrong.

Trudging through the first folder, more than sexual frustration started bubbling inside me. Damn! _Not suppose to think about that, Holls..._

Anyway, it was about these stupid newbie ensigns. Apparently, 2 corrupted a crime scene at Howler's Peak and 5 more didn't know how to complete the forms following it correctly. Honestly! Who trained these officers? I looked at the file and rolled my eyes. Chix. That made a bit more sense. Whoever decided to make him start training cadets...Ugh, I don't even want to rant anymore.

I worked on that for a good two hours, just trying to fix the mistakes in the report. Still a while to go until even my lunch break, I had a mix of emotions between wanting to stop working, and not wanting to leave home. Because, if I left work, I would have to go home.

I was about to take a short little break, when the door opened suddenly. "Hey, beautiful."

Rolling my eyes, I groaned and looked down at my work. "Go away, Major Evans."

"No." He took a few casual steps toward me and I made a very good point to stare at the words in the report some more. I didn't want to go through this right now on top of everything else.

Blaize Evans was a new Major who transferred from Atlantis and loved to just rub everything in my face. He started harassing me since the start of last month. He was annoying, and I hated him right off the bat. He was a sexist, narcissistic pig who had brown eyes and hair. Blaize literally made my job insufferable.

"I'm working, Evans."

"Don t care." He smirked at me and, of course, that was the moment I had to finally glance up at him. A shiver went down my spine as the look brought me straight back to last night. "And...For such a pretty girl like you, I'll let you call me Blaize."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He would _let me_? "Go away, Major."

He pretended to think about it. "Mm, nope."

I growled, focusing on the words in the report on my desk. "Out. Of. My. Office!"

Blaize clicked his tongue, and I knew he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. "Speaking of offices..Mine is twice this big." He smirked. "I know why mine is twice as big as your broom closet."

He walked behind me and I closed my eyes, sighing and not turning around. "Let me guess." I murmured, "It's because I'm a girl."

"You are correct." He whirled my seat around and I couldn't help the yelp that slipped through my lips, my eyes huge as I looked up at him. "Women are only used for cleaning and fucking."

"Shut up, you gross pig." I growled up at him. "I'm a better officer than you will ever be."

He chuckled, pulling my hair back, and I slapped him automatically. It was the first time he had put his hands on me, and it was also the first time I had stood up for myself.

"You crazy little bitch!" He growled and I slapped him again, getting up and rounding around the desk to get to the door. However, before I could open it, Blaize grabbed me and pinned me to the wall next to it. I fought back against him, but he was just a bit stronger than me. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip, trying to kick him anywhere near the crotch. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to the Council and telling them what you've been doing to me."

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "Like they would listen to you. We both know they are looking for the slightest reason to kick you down to light control officer." He smirked.

I looked down, my struggles suddenly very close to ceasing. He was right. I still hated how he treated me. "Fine." I growled, and he let me go. I hated the hopeless feeling bubbling in my chest as I walked back to my desk and plopped back down into my office chair. "Now, leave."

He chuckled, leaning against the wall and looking at me slyly. "Whats the magic word?"

I rolled my eyes, growling lowly. "Please! Leave me the hell alone, please!"

Blaize kept that stupid grin on his face. "Good girl." He turned and left. "See you tomorrow."

Keeping my eyes down, I returned to my work. Maybe he wouldn't-

"Hey-" The door opened and I opened the side of my desk and grabbed my lunch, throwing it to him at the door and rolling my eyes. He left shortly after that.

I went out to lunch with Foaly a few hours of excruciating paperwork later, since Blaize had my lunch. And, after about six more hours of papers upon papers upon papers, I finally got through the entire huge stack on my desk.

Perhaps I should have done it a bit slower, but you probably know the feeling of getting into work. The next thing I knew, all of my work was done and it was dark out. It was also time to go home. I sighed, getting up slowly.

At least I wouldn't have to face Blaize on the way home like I normally did. However, my neck and back hurt like hell from hunching over my desk all day.

I just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

Until I opened my front door and looked into Artemis' familiar and casual ice blue eyes. He was sitting on my couch, reading a thick human book.

My heart sped up, but I forced myself to look away and frown. I didn't know whether I felt relieved he was still here or angry that he was still here for the same exact reason. Fowl was suppose to be gone by now.

"Why are you still here?" I deadpanned, throwing my keys on the table near the door and walking to my room. I tried not to stare at him too much as I passed.

"Tricky trying to find a shuttle that will transport a human." He put down his book and crossed his legs properly, looking up at me. "Especially a human categorized as public enemy number one."

I couldn't hold back the sudden grin that lifted the edges of my lips. "Funny." I commented as I tried to make my voice sound dry, leaning against the doorway as I looked back at him. "You didn't seem to have a problem getting into Haven." He chuckled, and I looked away. My whole body went tense as I armed myself and remembered this morning. I had to stop myself from wanting a repeat of last night. "When do you think you'll be able to leave?" I muttered, looking down.

He shrugged, dismissing my back-and-forth behavior. Probably because he knew psychology and that I had a mix of feelings for him at the moment. I was happy he didn't seem to want to take advantage of me because of that as he looked down at his book, thinking. "Day after tomorrow. Promise."

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and tucking my fingers into my sides. I looked around my small flat. It was late already, and I didn't know about Fowl, but I was exhausted. And, I didn't have a guest bedroom.

However, I knew that if he got into my bedroom with me, we would both be naked and rolling around in the bed sheets. Another shiver went down my spine, and I could feel a ghost of a hand from the night before sliding down my body slowly.

"You'll be sleeping out here." I interrupted my own thoughts, walking to the hall closet. I opened it and grabbed a few blankets and pillows.

I had to give him credit. He didn't even try to argue with me, or try to seduce me at all. Fowl just nodded and laid down on the couch, grabbing his book again. I put the things on the back of the couch. "Night." He murmured, not looking up from his book.

He didn't look comfortable, his human form on my fairy-sized couch. But I wasn't going to say anything about it. Hell, I just wanted to pass out in my own bed. Which I did, striding into my room and locking the door behind me for good measure. I stripped out of my LEP uniform and got into comfortable gray sweatpants and a tank top. My body relaxed as I finally slipped into the sheets of my bed and I fell asleep soon after.

 **DrGraves129: Thank you! I cant wait for you guys to see the plot unfold.**

 **Elisarah: Thank you! That's my first scene published, and Ive been really nervous about it.**

 **Guest (April 28th): Articles of what?**

 **Plz review! Remember, I'm going to be answering all reviews and more reviews means I update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to strange sounds and sweet smells from the other side of my house. Still half-asleep, I grabbed the metal bat I keep next to my bed just for safety and stumbled out of my room in a daze.

The couch was empty, and I could feel a presence behind me. Without processing or thinking, I turned around and swung as hard as I could.

And...Ended up hitting Artemis straight in the face with a sharp _smack_. It was a good hit. Definitely a human home run. I didn't know whether to be pleased or guilty.

"Ouch!" He cried out loudly, holding his nose and falling into the wall behind him. "What the hell, Short?!" Artemis' eyes wide eyes looked at me in surprise and partial disbelief.

I sighed and dropped the bat, not completely guilty that I had hit him. He moved his hands away from his nose and I grimaced at the blood flowing from it like a faucet. It was an extremely good hit.

"I'm not used to people in my apartment, Fowl." I answered, kneeling next to him on the floor and tilting his head back. I didn't feel like apologizing straight out, and I could guess the stupid genius could figure out I didn't mean to hit him...Completely. His cheek felt warm against my hand as I put it there, closing my eyes to concentrate. "Heal."

Blue sparks zipped from my hand at a rapid pace, healing his nose. He groaned as I'm sure he felt his nose straighten back out and I stood up, getting a towel. I handed it to him and he started wiping the leftover blood off his hands and face. "Thanks." He mumbled.

I nodded, looking in my kitchen and stopping as my eyes widened. "Wow..." I breathed.

My counter was a mess with pots, pans, and utensils I never even remembered I had anymore. I never cooked in my kitchen, and I wasn't even looking at the mess on my marble counter. I was looking at my table.

My mother's beautiful white lace tablecloth was over the circular plastic table, one I hadn't seen in quite a while. China my family only used during the holidays were spread out on the table and chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes were piled high. A variety of syrups and toppings were spread out in little glass bowls and a tall glass of different juices were in front of the crystal plate.

Artemis groaned as he got up, holding his head. The sting was still blazing in his face. "I made you breakfast." He said behind the towel pressed to his face.

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow at him. What was he buttering me up for?

He rolled his eyes, taking the towel off his nose and going to my bathroom in the hallway. "Because it's a nice gesture." He came out, his hands and face clean, but wet. "I wanted to do something for you. Don t you like it?"

I sighed, looking away. He was right. He was only trying to be nice. It wasn't like he was trying to serve it to me in bed naked and lick it off of me. Gods, the thought almost made me shiver, but I swiped it aside. It was just an innocent breakfast. "You're right." I admitted, looking back in the kitchen. "Where did you find my mother's things?"

He shrugged, walking around me and going into the kitchen. I followed him and he pulled out my chair. Cautiously, I sat down in the chair and looked over the spread again. It really did look extremely good. My stomach grumbled. "I found them in the attic last night." Artemis sat across from me, straightening his tie. "I can be quiet when I want to, Major." He sighed. "You're not upset that I touched them, are you?"

I looked at the crystal plate in front of me. The last time I had seen the china was years ago, before my parents passed. It gleamed in the light above us and I sighed. "No." I breathed, my finger running across the smooth white edge of the plate. "I'm not upset." He smiled right as I looked up. It was the same smile he used right before he kissed me for the first time the other night. My body immediately relaxed and I couldn't help but to smile back. Gods, I hated the good effect he had on me. "I didn't know you could cook."

Artemis smiled, gesturing to the pancakes and I took two of the chocolate chip ones. "When I decided to come down here and...Visit you, I made myself learn how to cook."

My hand paused as I gripped the handle of the syrup, looking up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, "I wanted to..." Artemis trailed off and sighed, biting his lip and grabbing a few blueberry pancakes. "When I said I would take care of you, Holly...I really did mean it."

I looked down. "Artemis...You're public enemy number one, a mud man, and you kidnapped me all those years ago." Pouring the syrup over my pancakes, I dared a small smile back up at him. "I have to admit, Artemis...You're very sweet, and...You are very good at making me feel.." I stopped, feeling the tips of my ears and my cheeks flare with heat when I realized what I was starting to say.

He smiled back at me, only causing the redness to deepen. "Why, thank you, Major." He chuckled softly, taking a bite of his food. "However, I'm nothing compared to you."

I took a bite of mine, "Did Butler show you how to make food this good?" I asked, running my fork through the syrup on my plate gently.

"No." Artemis' voice was suddenly cold and cut off. I looked up and had to stop myself from shrinking back in my seat. I nodded, not saying anything. He sighed, looking away and frowning. "I made you a lunch." He nodded to the counter, a brown bag and thermos sitting on it.

I nodded again, getting up and straightening my tank top slightly nervously. "Thank you." I said quietly, turning and walking back to my room. I made sure he didn't follow me, and I locked my door. I took a deep breath for my sanity when I was finally alone, closing my eyes as I leaned against the wall.

After taking a shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. I thought and thought about Artemis again. At least he wasn't trying to get into my pants, like yesterday morning, but he had gotten so cold all of a sudden at the mention of his older bodyguard. It was strange, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to get to work before I was too late.

I walked out of my room and passed Artemis, still at the kitchen table, as I grabbed the lunch. I would only imagine how Blaize would like it. I didn't look at the genius as I left.

Walking to work, my mind was still on Fowl. He would be gone tomorrow and my life would go back to normal. No more sex on my mind, no more breakfast, and no more of those calming smiles. It was satisfying, but also slightly depressing at the same time.

I decided to stop by Foaly's office before heading over to my own. He was on his computer when I walked through the clear sliding automatic doors of the Ops Booth. "Hey, Centaur." I smiled at him.

Foaly smiled back, adjusting the tinfoil hat on his head and swirling in his chair to face me. "Hey, Holls. Long time no see."

I pulled up a chair to sit across from him, careful to pick it up so the screech sound I knew he hated so much didn't echo through the enormous white room. I plopped in it, and sighed. "Where do you want to go out to lunch today?" I asked. He and I usually went out to lunch, and it was a question I often asked him first thing in the morning before I went to my office.

The centaur gave me a weird look that made me raise an eyebrow at him. "Umm, Holly..." He looked at the bag I had in my hand. "It looks like you brought lunch today."

D'arvit. Most of the time, I dropped my lunch off to my office or Major Evan's office before he asked for it. Dumbly, I looked down at the brown sack and silver thermos. "Umm, yeah..." I shrugged, "This is my dinner. Probably not going to get home until late."

Thankfully, Foaly believed me and he nodded. "So...Sprouts? Veggie Garden?"

I shrugged, leaning back. It was my turn to choose, but my stomach was too twisted up to think about food. The heat of the pancakes and the conversation with Artemis still burned inside me. "Sprouts sounds pretty good to me."

Foaly nodded, turning back to his computer. "All right. Pick me up at the usual time?"

I nodded back, returning the clear chair back to its desk and leaving the Ops Booth after the short visit. The next thing I knew, I found myself in front of Major Evan's office door for some strange and random reason.

"Come in." I heard him from the other side of the door once I knocked. I was sort of glad that his assistant wasn't outside at her own desk. Turning the knob, I opened the door and paused.

Blaize looked up at me, half dressed with the top of his LEP uniform off. He smirked, panting slightly as he punched the bag that hung in the middle of his office again. Sweat glistened slightly off his body and I looked away.

"Hey, Cutie." He wiped his forehead with his arm and walked over to me, taking the lunch from my hands. "Thanks."

I had never been in his office before, but he was certainly right yesterday. His was twice as big as mine, and even had a nice view of Haven from a window wall to my left. He was a floor higher than me, and a nice pleather couch and armchair sat in front of the window, opposite to his desk. A nice carpet lay under my feet.

Watching him put the lunch Artemis had packed me on his desk, I sighed. "So, what are you working out for?"

Evans smirked and I frowned, knowing I shouldn't have started up a conversation. Looking back at the closed door behind me, I should have just opened it back up and left. But that opportunity was gone. He sighed, "I have to go on the surface for a very exciting mission."

I tried to keep the envy out of my body language and voice. I was one of the senior Majors in Haven's LEP and he was getting the mission. Typical. He always got the missions, and I always got the paperwork afterwards. I hadn't been on the surface in so long.

"Here, sweetheart." He put his shirt back on and slid into his green, technological LEP uniform. Blaize grabbed the two huge stacks of paperwork on his desk and put it in my arms. "I saw you finally finished all of yours, so I told the council a small little lie." Dumping the folders and papers in my arms, he smirked. "I told him I finished my paperwork and you still had a ways to go." Evans winked at me. "You'll do mine, wont you, peach?"

I looked down at the paperwork. "Why the hell would I do your stupid paperwork, Evans?!" I growled lowly. It only made Evans smirk more.

"Because. If you're a good little girl, I might put in a good word with the council. You could get a mission just like mine." Patting my head, he left his office.

I looked at the paperwork and sighed. Looks like I was in for a long day after all. However fair it wasn't though, I knew he was right. I would get a mission bitching how I didn't get along with my coworkers to the council. Gods, I hated when he was right.

That paperwork fit in perfectly with the rest of my miserable day. The AC was apparently malfunctioning in my office for some strange reason, so I was frozen and trembling by the middle of the day when Foaly called me.

"What's up, Centaur?" I greeted, leaning back in my chair as I shivered. It squeaked loudly, driving the tension inside me to tighten even more. "You ready for lunch?"

I heard Foaly pause and sigh, causing me to frown. "Do you mind if I take another rain check, Holly?" He asked me, "Cabelline just asked if I was up for a lunch date."

This only caused my frown to deepen. It was the third time this week my four-legged friend had stood me up on our lunch plans. Honestly, I hated sitting at the table in the restaurant alone. However, I knew that those two centaurs were crazy about each other, and that I would be a selfish bitch to get in the way of them spending time together.

"No, it's fine." I murmured into the phone, eyeing the stack of paperwork I still needed to go through. "Have fun, Foaly."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke up again. "Thank you, Holls. I promise you I'll make it up to you sometime."

Rolling my eyes, I gave my goodbye and hung up the phone. Don't get me wrong, Foaly is my best friend, and I want him to be happy, but my day was crummy already. I sighed, the papers in front of me made me made me feel sick to my stomach by just looking at them. The whole pile wasn't even halfway done. After a moment of silent contemplating, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a long lunch break. Grabbing my wallet, I left and locked my office door behind me.

It came across my mind that I could just walk my way home and eat lunch there, but I decided against it as I opened the front door of the LEP building. Artemis was still there, and I did not feel like seeing him at all, even more so because of the mood I was in. That, and I would have to explain where the lunch he had made me was.

I walked across the street to Sprouts. It was a small little diner, really popular and busy with LEP officers at all times. I looked around first, making sure that Foaly and Cabelline weren't there. I didn't want Foaly thinking I was trying to impose or was jealous of the time they were spent together.

Thankfully, he wasn't there. Probably because Foaly wanted to impress Cabelline and a diner wasn't the best place to do that. I walked to a blue table next to the window, the padding in the chair making a whooshing sound as I sat down. I sighed heavily, leaning back in my seat and looking at the menu in front of me. I already knew what I wanted, but it kept my mind busy for a little bit by looking at all the different kinds of fruits and vegetables.

"What can I get you today, officer?" A waiter asked as he walked up, looking over my uniform. He was wearing a lime green polo shirt with the restaurants insignia and khakis. A small handheld digipad in his hand as he watched me, waiting for my order patiently.

I nodded, his calm attitude and being away from the office and paperwork in it made me feel better already. "I'll take a nettle salad, light on the nettles and dressing, and a water." I gave him the menu and he nodded, scurrying back to the kitchen.

A smooth chuckle came from behind me as I watched the busy streets outside. "And what can I get you, Major?" Verbil leaned against my table, crossing his arms over his chest and smirked viciously down at me. "Perhaps a side of Chix?"

I rolled my eyes, the smidge of good mood inside me squashed like the bugs in my salad. "Go away, Verbil." I muttered grumpily, not giving him the satisfaction of looking up at the sprite.

"You're no fun, Short." I heard him pout, leaning over me some more. "Come on, you're all alone having lunch. Isn't that a bit pathetic? We could-"

Alright, he pissed me off with that pathetic comment. I stood up, mildly shoving him out of the way as I walked to the counter. The waiter I had talked to before made eye-contact with me almost immediately. "Make my order to-go." He nodded, bagging up my food for me.

"See you later, Holly." Chix brushed past me, making sure to make contact to my back with his shoulder. I sneered down at the marble counter I was somewhat leaning on.

"Go to hell, Verbil." I grumbled, snatching my food and paying for it quickly before stalking out the door.

I stomped through the LEP building, clutching the styrofoam box in my hand so hard I made indentations on the top of it with my nails. Slamming and locking my office door behind me, I plopped back in my seat. The squeaking noise it made only soured my mood more as my sensitive ears rang from it.

Ignoring the papers lying in the corners of my desk, I put my food on an empty spot and opened the box, my stomach growling at just the thought of food.

However, when I opened the box, I grimaced in disgust. The nettles and dressing were not light, the nettles looked oozy and gross, and the salad itself...I could tell it was mushy just by looking and prodding at it with my fork.

This was totally unusual and strange for Sprouts. Their food was never this bad. It was extremely busy today what seemed to be the worst day of my life.

I looked at my watch and groaned. I couldn't walk back now, my lunch break was over. Shaking my head, I threw the box in the little wastebasket by the side of my desk. I was starving and my stomach growled continuously, but I had to go back to my endless paperwork.

It took hours to sort through all the aggravating paperwork, the only thing helping my hunger were a couple of energy bars from the bottom of a desk drawer. Finally, I signed the very last document, ending the biggest pile of paperwork I had ever seen. Stupid Evans, manipulating me and the council. I huffed, resting my head on my desk for a moment and looking out the small window to my right. It was dark out now, and it was most likely that I was the last one left in the building again. I stretched as I got up, getting ready to leave when Root walked in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I left the LEP building five minutes, steaming and growling to myself as I walked home. Root had caused my behavior, of course. He told me that the council was appalled that my paperwork was just now getting finished. Can you believe that? It really pushed me over the top as I stormed down street.

It wasn't Root's fault though, I reminded myself, forcing myself to calm and slow down. It was Blaize and the Council's fault. Root was just the messenger. Still, I was incredibly upset as I unlocked and opened my front door only to see Artemis sitting on the couch.

He looked up at me when I opened the door. I guess he saw how mad I was and thought it was because he was still there. Artemis stood up, his clear blue eyes wide. "I promise, I'll be out tomorrow. I set up-"

"Shut up." Interrupted distractedly. Gods, I had such a bad day and the concern and care in his eyes...The pleasure I had by being with the genius two nights ago suddenly came flooding back. The hot, burning need of his hands on me as I closed my front door and locked it.

"What?" Artemis asked, obviously caught off guard. I strode up to him, biting my lip as I strode up to him.

I shook my head, my head clouded and I couldn't think straight anymore. I was like a whole different person when I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him back down on the couch. "I said shut up." His eyes widened as he looked up at me, taking deep breaths as I straddled him and came eye to eye with him. I licked my dry lips before whispering. "Now kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

He looked me over for a quick second, taken by surprise with my request. However, I was impressed with how fast he composed himself and leaned into me, his lips melding to mine in a soft kiss.

I pressed more against him. I didn't want soft. I didn't want to think. I just wanted a good reason to scream. Any reason to distract me.

"Mm…" He groaned softly against my lips, finally registering that I was pouncing on him, and he began working my lips with his harshly. His teeth clashed with mine occasionally and I moaned, opening my mouth.

His tongue ravaged the space, and I could feel my hair being pulled gently when his fingers tangled through it. My hands ran down his shirt to his pants, determined to get him naked first this time.

Artemis chuckled, and I knew he knew what I was thinking. His lips broke away from mine and grazed over my cheek to my ear as I unthreaded his belt and whipped it off him so fast, he winced as it rubbed against his skin roughly. I heard myself chuckle in a sultry tone, which was completely uncharacteristic. However, I decided I couldn't care less. I kissed his earlobe, "I'm sorry." I whispered, still not really caring at all as I unbuttoned and began unzipping his slacks with one hand. "Let me make it up to you."

Artemis' eyes widened, and I could tell he knew what I was going to do. He took in a deep, startled breath, almost like a gasp. But before he could say one word, I covered his lips with my own again, his head tilting back and I dipped my tongue between his parted lips before pulling back. "Do I need to repeat myself again?" I murmured, my lips trailing down his jaw and neck.

The stunned look on his face didn't disappear when I got off his lap and slipped between the genius' legs.

I heard Artemis swallow thickly as he lifted his hips, helping me take his black pants off. "H-Holly.." Artemis sighed, "You don't have to."

"Shut up." I told him, rolling my eyes at Artemis. I stood up again, cupping his face and kissing his cheek. I want this, Artemis." I shrugged, "It'll make me feel better."

Artemis paused at my words, I guess since I told him how happy I would be confused him-especially after what I said last time. Slowly, he nodded, licking his lips. "Whatever you want."

I smirked at him, feeling his hands slide up my body as I lowered myself down to the floor again. I sat back resting against the edge of the coffee table behind me. "You take off your clothes." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, a small smirk forming on his own lips. I guess the shock of me coming back on to him was finally subsiding and he finally registered what was going on. He scooted forward on the couch, bending forward and kissing me softly as he took off his left black sock. I grinned, watching him as he took off his other and leaned back up, starting to unbutton his shirt. It was a white button down, as always.

I stared unabashedly as his fingers skillfully slipping each and every translucent button out of it's hole, his blazing blue eyes never leaving me or looking down. I bit my lip, the smooth, pale skin on his chest appearing when he finished and slipped out of it.

He stood up, hooking his fingers in the hem of his boxers, when I stopped him, standing up and grabbing his hands. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Let me do this one." I whispered, swatting his hands away so I could replace them, pulling down the black boxer shorts and waiting for the mud man to step out of them before I stood up straight and pushed him back on the couch.

Artemis fell back with a _plop_ and he couldn't suppress this gasp that came from his lips. I laughed, smiling as I leaned down and kissed his throat.

"You are…" He scoffed, running a hand through his hair while I kissed down his chest and stomach. "...Are you sure you really want to do this, Major?"

I murmured my agreement against his skin, my lips running over the soft, fine hairs on across his navel before leaning back and taking in what I was dealing with.

My eyes widened and I whimpered softly. _That fit in me?!_ I squirmed where I knelt, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey.." He grabbed my arm, and I pulled away. "You know you don't have to-"

"Shut up." I persisted, pushing his hands away and grabbing his hard length, causing Artemis to groan softly. Mm, I liked this. The control that I had with him in my hand. Watching him intently, I pumped his cock a few times slowly to see his reaction.

A moan slipped from his lips and I smirked, tension from the hard day I had releasing me and I sighed in relief. "Gods, Holly…" He moaned once again, "That feels…"

I chuckled softly. "I'm not done yet, Mud Boy." I mused, leaning down and kissing the tip of his cock while my eyes flicked back up to his face. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath as his head tilted back.

Experimenting for my own diabolical needs, I wrapped my lips around the tip of his member and licked very end, closing my eyes. I heard the low, loud moan from him and sucked, pushing his hips back when I felt him pushing himself into my mouth.

Focusing on sucking and taking in more of him, I ran my tongue on the underside of his cock, forcing myself to open my mouth more to the point of almost discomfort for him to fit a bit more.

I heard Artemis panting above me, and his hand trailed through my hair softly, not pushing or pulling me but in a more comforting gesture. Instead of pushing them away, I let his hands stay there, taking more and more of him until the tip of his member hit the back of my throat.

"H-Holly…." He groaned, and I could feel him trying to buck his hips, not on his own account. "If you keep doing that…" I smirked, keeping up my ministrations while he squirmed above me. "Oh, Gods, Holly...I'm going to come."

He moaned, and I ran my tongue side to side under his cock, sucking just a little bit harder and listening to him cry out before I felt him shoot his release in the back of my throat. I focused on swallowing it all, pulling away slowly and gently.

Artemis panted, licking his lips and opening his eyes slowly to look down at me. His hand ran down my neck and grabbed my arm softly, pulling me up in the same manner. I stood up, straddling his lap. He chuckled, "I believe it's your turn to get naked, Short."

I chuckled lowly, grinding my hips to his and doing the same with our lips. "You do it, Fowl." I murmured, sucking on his lip and smirking an evil grin when he moaned, bucking his hips against me.

I felt one hand slide around my back, his lips kissing mine deeply and passionately. He hummed, letting them go. "Gladly, Major." Artemis pushed me back against his hand leaning me back and the same time.

I moaned. His cock pressed right against my clothed sex in this position, and I could feel it getting harder once again and start to throb lightly. Another groan slipped from my lips as my hips writhed around his lap. I could feel myself getting wetter.

He gripped the velcro strap on my dark green uniform across my neck and peeled it off slowly, revealing the zipper that went straight down my body. He smirked, grasping it and leisurely began unzipping my suit off my body.

Closing me eyes, I revelled in the feeling of a refreshing blast of cold against my heated skin as it was uncovered more and more. I started to breath heavily, Artemis bending over to kiss and nip at the revealed flesh. He tugged the zipper all the way down to my navel, my head hanging backwards at that point as I moaned, screwing my eyes tightly.

Artemis pulled me back up, catching my lips and kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth, grasping his shoulders and invading his mouth with my tongue roughly. He groaned back, knocking away my hands and slipping my suit off my arms.

I panted, glad I decided to wear actual underwear instead of the one-piece that usually goes with my uniform. One reason was because I had to do my laundry, and I laughed to myself softly. The other was that I wasn't going on a mission anytime soon, so it didn't really matter to anyone.

But back to Artemis. He had already pulled off my bra with expert hands and was pushing me away to get the rest of my uniform off my body. Gods, his hands moved so smoothly against my skin, warming it wherever his fingers landed. "Mm.." I moaned, leaning back into his hands and pushing away from him to stand up and peel the rest of my clothes off my body.

Artemis smirked, grabbing my waist and pulling me back to him in one quick tug. Losing my footing, I fell into him, my lips brushing down his chest. I growled softly, straddling him and pushing my entire body against his own, my legs wrapped around his sides. He slid his arms around my torso while I leaned up and kissed his neck. I felt him chuckle, and shook my head.

"I'm getting the upper hand on this one, Fowl." I leaned back, watching him raise an eyebrow. I felt his hands move up and down my skin, cupping my ass and pushing me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my lips, us both panting softly. Suddenly, I came to a realization and shook my head, grabbing his hands and removing them from my body.

I could tell I was confusing Artemis as he cocked his head at me, but I smirked back, putting his hands on the cushion under us. "You like putting your hands on me."

Artemis shook his head slowly, still not sure what I was doing, and it only goaded me on further. "You like touching me. I didn't catch it at first, through the pleasure, but your hands have always been skimming over my skin at every chance you get." He opened his mouth to object, but I put my own hand over it, looking into his eyes. "Don't deny it, Fowl." I murmured. "The other day, you teased me to the point where I wanted to scream. Now it's my turn to do it to you."

Artemis' eyes widened and I smirked even more, taking my hand off his mouth and kissing him deeply. My hands went to his shoulders and I rocked my hips against his slowly and teasingly, making sure to have an effect on him. And sure enough, it did. He moaned, leaning his head back and taking in a deep, heavy breath. His hands fisted against the couch, and I smirked, invading his mouth harshly with my tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. He grinned against my lips, rocking his body back against mine.

I could feel his hard cock slip between my wet folds and I buried my head in his neck, the pleasure of remembering his member slip in and out of me almost causing me to burst before it actually happened this time. My whole body nearly shook in anticipation.

My guess was Artemis could feel the pause, and he slid his fingers very lightly up my calves. It was a nice gesture and I looked down at him, his eyes burning a hole into mine as he thought.

"We don't have to do this, Holly." He whispered, concerned about me shaking. "Not again, if you don't want to."

I laughed, leaning over him and bringing my lips down to his ear. "Mm, you think you know everything." I whispered, pressing my body against his chest.

Artemis nodded slightly, "I do believe I'm a certifiable genius."

A scoff slipped from my lips and I leaned back, raising an eyebrow at him. "Then tell me why I would do this, genius." I challenged, kissing Artemis and pushing myself onto him. I moaned into his mouth, feeling him fill me up like the other night and his arms wrapped around the small of my back.

"Oh, no…" I murmured, pulling away from his lips when I felt my hips rest comfortably against his. "I thought I told you not to touch me." A smirk spread on my lips as his fell, brushing his hands away from my body with my own.

Artemis tried to buck his hips, but my knees pinned him to the couch, and he groaned. He laid his hands back on my calves and squeezed them. "Oh..That still applies?" He asked, leaning forward to try and kiss me, but I leaned back and bit my lip, still smirking deviously.

"Mm, considering I told you to keep your paws off me only a minute ago, I believe it does still apply." I cocked my head at him smugly while he narrowed his eyes. I bit my lip again, tipping forward to rest my forehead against his. "Now, do you want me to start moving or stay here and keep torturing you?"

He chuckled, a strain from the back of his throat when I squirmed in his lap, putting my hands on his pale shoulders. "You…" He sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the couch, "Feel amazing, Miss Short."

I grinned at the expression on his face and cocked my head. "If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

He shrugged, thinking about it for a quick moment. "Possibly."

My legs rubbed against his sides as I leaned even more towards him, pressing my lips to his and lifting my hips up only to slam them back down on him. Pleasure shot through me, and I could feel Artemis tighten his grip on my legs. He moaned loudly, still trying to rock his pinned hips against mine while his lips broke away and started to trail down my jaw and neck.

I moaned back, thrusting against him again and clutching his shoulders. Every movement, like the other day, drove me insane. I whimpered, feeling him stretch me inside and out. "Mm, Gods…" I moaned, burying my face in his warm neck.

"You know, Short…" Artemis mused, running his nose and lips through my hair and making me shiver. "If you let me move…" He trailed off, but I know what he was saying.

If I let him move, his hands would roam all over me, pulling me against him and taking my breath away. It would give him more control, which I knew he liked, in the situation. And I couldn't even focus, moving the slightest bit and being reminded of just how big he was inside me, and Gods...It felt amazing. "Fine." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You can move."

Artemis let out a sigh of relief, taking his hands off my calves and pulling me right against him, like I thought he would. I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers run down my sides, tickling my ribs and wrapping around my hips. He was finally able to buck his hips against mine when I moved my legs away, and it drove his cock further into me, making me groan and press my lips against his neck.

"Gods…" Artemis breathed, my hips moving up and down over and over again. Pleasure rippled through my body, and I knew I was getting close. The sounds coming from Artemis' mouth as he kissed my lips with a rough force told me he too was close as well.

It wasn't until Artemis let one hand go from my waist, still rocking his hips into me, and moved around my body to plunge between us and rub softly against my clit that I knew it was all over. Earth-shattering pleasure ripped through my body as though I was a sheet of Mud Man tissue paper, and I threw my head back, biting my lip roughly to muffle my scream only a little.

It wasn't until I floated down from the spectacular high and tilted my head back down that I realized Artemis panting softly and evenly, relaxing against the couch and looking back at me under hooded eyes. His grip had loosened immensely and wrapped around my body, holding me against him.

"You…?" My voice was a rough gravelly tone, and I quickly cleared my throat to make it go away. He nodded, his fingers coming up and starting to play with the tips of my hair. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted…" I sighed, and it was true. I probably couldn't even move away from his warm body if I wanted to.

Artemis smirked, looking down at me and moving my hips so he could slip out of me. The emptiness was aching, but I was too tired to care. "You're exhausted?" He commented in a teasing way, pulling a blanket off the end of the couch and wrapping it around me. "I orgasmed twice and I could most likely go as many times as you wanted. That says a lot about your stamina, and you call yourself an LEP officer."

I knew he was joking, and that the comment shouldn't have offended me at all, but I couldn't help but hearing Blaize say almost the same thing every day. Ugh, I didn't even want to think about it. I was too worn out. "It's just...Been a long day…" I murmured, closing my eyes tightly and hoping that Artemis didn't detect any uneasiness in my tone.

Thankfully, Artemis didn't question anything. Instead, he leaned down on the couch, laying me down next to him comfortably. My body curled into his, and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore as sleep overcame me.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned waking up, my limbs heavy and I took in a deep breath. It was morning, and the artificial light from outside seeped in through the window in my room.

Wait...my room? The last thing I remember was passing out on the couch. How did I get in my — oh. I tried to sit up, but with a long, pale arm around my waist, I couldn't get that far. I rolled over to face Artemis, whose pale blue eyes were open and watching me intently. "Good morning, Miss. Short."

I looked at him for a moment before frowning and pulling away. My mind raced with 10 million thoughts as I sat up, wrapping the covers around my bare body and putting my head in my hands while I groaned. "Oh, Gods what am I doing…"

A sigh came from behind me, along with some movement, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Holly—"

"No." I didn't turn around to face him. I didn't want to. "This is wrong, Artemis. So very wrong in so many ways."

"What's wrong with this?" He stood up, moving around the bed to face me instead. He had on his boxers, and he kneeled down in front of me, eyes staring into mine again while he took one of my hands in his. I tried to pull it away halfheartedly, but Artemis held fast.

"Everything," I insisted harshly, still trying to tug my hand out of his. "You are a criminal, and I was wrong last night to encourage this behavior." Finally, I was able to free my hand and push him to a safe distance away from me. One where his scent and body heat wouldn't compromise my sanity again.

Artemis smirked, and I knew he had something up his sleeve. "Ah, but you see, Miss. Short," he started, and I rolled my eyes. _Here comes the BS._ I thought. "If I'm not mistaken, once the deal was made and you walked out of my Manor with half of the ransom gold, I was cleared. And, I can't be put on trial for the same crime, according to fairy rules." He waved his hand, "So, technically, I'm not a criminal to The People anymore."

I froze where I sat, looking at the the ground with wide eyes. Was he right? "You snuck into Haven," I reminded him. "You can't be here."

I felt his smirk grow, and I could tell he had me in checkmate. "There's no rule about humans coming to Haven. I'm just the only human that knows about The People."

"Well, the blonde and the big guy know about us," I muttered, trying weakly to get one step ahead of him. "And from what I remember, the big one knew how to shoot very well." I looked up at Artemis, expecting to see his smirk, but his features were darkened.

He sighed, looking away when I frowned. "Look, you won't have to worry about them." He closed his eyes, and I knew something was wrong. "What matters…" He got up, taking a deep breath and folding his arms over his head. "Is that this feels good, Holly." Artemis turned back to me, his expression 10 times better than only a moment before. He smiled, striding back over and leaning down. "Great even. Now, why should we stop?" His nose slid down the side of mine, and I could feel myself cracking. Gods, the impact he had on me.

I took a shaky breath before breaking away from him, standing up and wrapping his oversized shirt around my body. "So, what?" I started to pace lightly across my floor, and Artemis sat on the edge of the bed silently, watching me intently again. "We just keep having meaningless sex? No strings attached?"

Artemis shook his head, shrugging his shoulders a little. "No strings. No emotions. Just physical pleasure. And let me remind you that it is _amazing_ meaningless sex." He looked me up and down while the stupid genius smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest. "The moment you find someone, or if you're content with your life here, I'll be gone."

"I wanted you gone just yesterday, and you didn't leave," I reminded him, a small grin forming on my lips.

He cocked his head, that knowing smirk still plastered right on his face. I swear, if he didn't stop it would stick that way. "You just needed time to realize all I wanted from you was your body."

I chuckled at that, narrowing my eyes at him while I thought. And he just sat there, waiting for me to say something back to him. The thought of how outrageous it was that I was basically harboring my sworn enemy in my house crept into my mind again, but it was squashed when he tilted his head to the other side. His messed-up hair falling in clumps of strands around his head, making his eyes look larger than I knew they were. After a moment's pause, I strode up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his lips deeply.

Artemis sighed contently, his hands slipping in his unbuttoned shirt I had draped around me and sliding across my bare sides to my back. He held me closer and fell back onto the bed, me still in his arms and kissing him.

"So..." Artemis breathed, pulling away an inch from my lips. He smirked, "I guess this is your way of saying I don't have to get on that shuttle tonight?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling him in and kissing him again without another word. He laughed against my lips, pulling away again. "Is that a yes?" Another eye roll and a longer kiss later, Artemis was panting lightly against my lips and I could feel them move against mine as he laughed breathily. "I'll shut up now." He pulled me back to him this time, and I ran my hands through his hair. Gods, he could be so infuriating sometimes. He was infuriating all the time, but I had to admit, he knew what he was doing.

The alarm on my bedside clock beeped and I pulled away from him. "Mm, I need to get ready." I tried to stand up, but about halfway, Artemis tugged me back down to him. I laughed, pushing against his chest. "I'm taking a shower."

"Alright." Artemis smirked, his soft lips locking with mine. "I'll get the water started." He began to sit up, but I pushed him back down on the bed with one hand to his chest, shaking my head.

"No..." I trailed off, smirking as I kissed his lips softly. "By myself."

Artemis pouted slightly, making me roll my eyes. "Why?"

I sighed. It didn't take long for him to start getting on my nerves. Although, he did look cute pouting like that. "Because if you go with me, we'll end up having sex." I put my finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. "And if we have sex," I continued, smirking. "I'll be late for work." I pushed away from him.

Artemis laid there, looking me up and down as I got up, wrapping his shirt around me again and going to the bathroom.

I stood under the water, my eyes downcast to the floor of the shower and my hand propping myself on the cool tile in front of me.

This was insane. I'm insane. No, I had to remind myself that Artemis was the insane one. I felt the suds from the shampoo and body wash roll down my body and I sighed. But he was right. It was _so good._

I shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wondering if Artemis was still on the bed. I scoffed, wringing my hair out. Probably.

However, I was wrong. Artemis wasn't still in the bedroom. I scrunched up my face, wondering where he went before shrugging my shoulders and heading to my closet.

As soon as I opened the door and grabbed my second-to-last clean uniform (Gods, I really needed to do my laundry), Artemis' head popped up from behind the closet door. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

Shock ran through me and I jumped, dropping my uniform. "Artemis!" I hissed, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow back at me, confused.

"What?"

I put my hands on my hips, the towel still wrapped around my body tightly. "Are you trying to get another bat to the face?" A reference to yesterday, and I knew it worked when Artemis winced. "I don't have time for breakfast. Need to get to work."

Artemis frowned at that, "Fine. I'll get a cup of coffee ready." He turned, walking back out of the bedroom.

Making sure the genius left completely this time, closing the door all the way, I let out a deep breath. I didn't even know why I was holding it in, I just was. I shook it out of me, getting dressed and not even looking at Artemis as I grabbed the thermos he set on my kitchen table before walking out the front door.

Upon reaching the LEP building, I stormed down to the Ops Booth first thing. Of course I wasn't as mad at Foaly as I was yesterday, when he freshly blew me off, but I was still just a bit upset. It was time to teach that centaur a valuable lesson one way or another.

Foaly didn't even look up as I walked into the Ops Booth, his nose in a report. He was frowning at it, and only looked up when I was a few feet away from him. "Hey," he managed to say to me before looking back down at the papers. "What's up, Holly?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Foaly, you know I care about you, right?"

He paused for a moment, frowning before he looked up again and put the papers on his desk beside him. Foaly raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah…" He trailed off, knowing I was up to something.

"And I like that you are hanging out with Cabelline. She's great for you." I ran a hand through my hair while I sighed frustratedly. "But, you dense centaur, don't make plans with her when you have plans with me."

Foaly looked at me, surprised for a moment before he folded his hands in his lap. He swirled around in his chair, still looking up at me before speaking. "Fine. I won't do that anymore," He muttered. "I won't blow you off again."

I smiled. Finally, after months of me trying to get through to him without actually saying it straight out. Apparently, being passive aggressive didn't work with stubborn centaurs. Who knew?

With that, I nodded and turned on my heel. "Talk to you later, Foaly," I said, looking back at him for a second before walking out the Ops Booth door.

Walking down the hall to the stairs on the way to my office, I felt even better than before. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I smiled to myself, the bland walls of the LEP surrounding me started to feel a little bit like home again.

I sat in my chair with a groan, looking at the new paperwork piled in large stacks on my desk. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed me first paper on the stack to my far left. Well, it wasn't my own paperwork, it was mostly Blaine's. And I know it should have bothered me a bit more, but it was a reminder that Major Evans was not even in Haven for the day. This was going to be the best day ever. Just me and my paperwork.

Wow, never thought I would think that way about paperwork.

Hours went by, and the papers just kept getting higher and higher as more people came in and dropped more off. My eyes had started to hurt many, _many_ papers ago, and my hand cramped immensely. Right when I thought I couldn't grip my pen anymore, the door opened again. I sighed and slumped in my chair. "Stop bringing me this stuff!" I groaned, putting my head in my arms as I rested them on the desk.

I couldn't see it, but Foaly raised an eyebrow at me. He closed the door behind him. "Does that mean you don't want lunch?" he asked.

My head snapped up when I recognized his voice and realized it was him. "Oh," I blurted, setting the pen down. "Thanks, Foal."

The centaur in front of me sighed, plopping down a brown paper bag in front of me. "Don't call me that," he scolded me, scoffing. Foaly sat down uncomfortably in a chair in front of his desk, opening up his own bag.

I smiled slightly, looking down at the bag for a second before opening it. A sandwich and fruit salad were tucked neatly inside of it. "Thanks, Foaly," I sighed, sitting back in my office chair.

Foaly nodded at me, taking a bite of his carrot. "You know I don't mean to butt you out, Short."

I rolled my eyes, taking a big bite of my nettle wrap. "Don't be a girl, centaur," I muttered, pushing the food to the side of my mouth. "I know you didn't, and Cabelline is amazing for you."

He nodded, sitting back and looking straight at me. "So, what happened yesterday? Root told me you were upset and rushed back home." Foaly raised an eyebrow at me, and I could already feel the heat creeping up to my face. I already knew where this was going. "What's up with the total change? You seem...more relaxed."

I shrugged, brushing off the question as best I could. But I wasn't about to look up at him. "It's nothing, Foaly."

"I know that's not true." He folded his arms over his chest.

I pursed my lips, shaking my head. "Nothing, Foaly," I retorted sharply. "Just drop it."

Foaly rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he drawled out. The centaur paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up at me. "Holly—"

"Foaly!" I exclaimed, exasperated at him. I knew he wouldn't stop anytime soon; he was the nosiest person I knew. But what was I supposed to say?

 _Hey, Foaly. You know how I've been happier since yesterday? Yeah, that was because I've been harboring Artemis Fowl inside my flat. And that's not all, Foaly. Oh, no. I've been having sex with_ _ **The**_ _Artemis Fowl, and even that isn't everything. It's been the best sex of my life._

I sighed, popping a big, ripe strawberry in my mouth and staring at Foaly. Well, more like glaring silently and angrily while I chewed my food.

After a while, Foaly broke away from out glaring contest and rubbed his eyes, hurting since they were opened for so long. "Fine, I won't bother you… For now." He grabbed his bag, getting up.

"Foaly…" A pit of guilt started to form in the bottom of my stomach. I told him everything, he was my best friend.

Foaly looked back at me, and that pit suddenly disappeared. He was smiling at me. "You'll tell me when you're ready." The centaur shrugged. "Good luck with the paperwork."

I sighed, giving a small smile back to him. "Thanks. The way this is going, I'll have to take it home."

And that I did. After the glorious day of no Blaize, no harassment, and thinking all about last night with Artemis, I still had _so_ much paperwork. My hand felt like it was about to fall off, and when I walked in the door I plopped the gigantic box of papers in my arms on my coffee table.

Artemis came out of the bathroom, dressed in light blue silk pants and a clean white t-shirt. He rubbed a towel through his wet ebony hair and raised an eyebrow at me before I could even sit down on the couch. And when I saw him, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had accepted that Fowl would be here, but not like this. Never like this. I had never seen Artemis in anything other than his suits. Now here he was, standing in front of me in the most casual outfit I could possibly imagine at the moment. It caught me off guard and I found myself just staring at him. Thankfully, my mouth wasn't wide open.

Artemis just looked back at me and watched me with an amused smirk on his face. He cocked his head, looking me up and down quickly. "Welcome back, Short," he greeted.

That snapped me back into reality, thank the Gods. "Hey," I replied, blinking slowly as I came out of my trance.

Artemis' smirk grew and he chuckled, rubbing the towel through his hair one last time before throwing it back in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. Turning on the TV mounted to the wall in front of me to whatever channel I was on last, I pulled my coffee table to me and grabbed the first sheet of paper out of the hundreds in the box.

"Mm, what's all this?" Artemis mused, sitting extremely close next to me and he picked up another sheet of paper I needed to sign. As he looked at it, his face scrunched in disgust. "You just got out of work." He flicked the paper back in the box.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Not everyone can be the top of a worldwide, multi-billion dollar company," I muttered bitterly, signing another page with a quick flick of my wrist. "Some people have to do the hard work."

I didn't look up, but I could tell that Artemis raised a groomed eyebrow at me. I offended him, probably for the dozenth time, but I didn't care. I just kept signing the papers quickly, not even reading them anymore. I just wanted to get done and go to bed to actually sleep.

I expected Artemis to sigh, or sit back and leave me alone, or even just leave and go to another room. But he didn't. It was quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm not the only one who's been keeping track," he said, and I froze. Damn, I was trying to keep that from him.

"You really think I wouldn't keep up with the person that locked me up against my will in their basement?" I smirked and looked up at him, thinking that he would be amused with the quirky banter we usually shared back and forth, but he was frowning. Artemis almost looked...upset. "What?"

Artemis looked into my eyes, and I could tell by the look in his that he was dead serious. I frowned back. It was the same look he gave me the other morning when I asked him about Butler. "How much do you know?" He asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Taken aback by that, I leaned away and shook my head, thinking. "I don't know much… Only things that happened at Fowl Enterprise...Years ago. When it first blew up really big."

Relief flooded over his face. Well, it wasn't that much of a change. Artemis Fowl wasn't much of one to show his expressions, but if anyone knew him it was me. Well, me or Butler. Wherever he was. But I couldn't think about that now. I _had_ to finish this paperwork. Well, I _had_ to go to sleep. SOON.

I looked back at my papers, shaking my hand to get rid of the ache before starting to sign them again. But before I could put the pen to the paper, Artemis grabbed my wrist. I gasped, looking up at him and dropping the pen.

My surprise quickly disapparated when Artemis started rubbing circles over my wrist and palm with his thumbs slowly. He massaged the pain out of my hand, and I sighed in relief as the tension was released from my hand. I found myself relaxing back into my couch, closing my eyes. It felt...amazing.

With my eyes still closed, I felt Artemis tip my chin up gently before returning to my own hand and he kissed me softly. I sighed deeply, forgetting about the paperwork and tugging my hand out of his grip to wrap my arms around his neck. I melted into him, reminding myself that it wasn't about right or wrong. It was about what I wanted and how it felt.

He kissed me deeply, and my mind slowly started to fade away from me. But before it could, I leaned away and broke the kiss, looking up at him and putting a hand against his chest. "Mm, I'm too exhausted, Artemis," I told him, shaking my head.

"Shh..." he cut me off, kissing my lips again and wrapping his arms around my back. Lying backward on my couch, he took me with him so that I laid on top of his chest, tilting my head as I kissed him deeper.

I pulled away after feeling him wrap a blanket around the two of us, looking down at him. He looked back up at me with that smirk I hated for so many years. "Isn't this going to hurt you?" I asked, bringing up that he was a human on my fairy-sized couch.

"Don't worry about me." He pushed back a lock of hair behind my ear, and I couldn't help the shudder. "Go to sleep." Artemis kissed me again briefly before resting his head back, his arm behind it.

I sighed, resting my head again against his chest. It was true what I had said before, I was exhausted. My eyelids kept getting heavier, and every time I blinked I found that it was getting harder to open them.

I could practically still see Artemis' smirk from before on his face, and I didn't know whether or not I should have been annoyed by that.

Honestly...it was starting to grow on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...Its been a while.**

 **A big thank you to Ru-Doragon for helping me write this chapter, and always trying to make me change my grammar. We'll see if that changes...It might, sooner or later. XP**

My eyes cracked open slowly, my entire brain fuzzy as I tried to comprehend my surroundings again.

I was still laying on Artemis' chest on my living room couch. As far as I could tell, he was still asleep with an arm wrapped around me to keep me from falling.

He had obviously not moved all night, and the lights hadn't woken me up. So...What could have?

That was when it hit me. A soft beeping went off over and over, and it was coming from me room down the hall. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and jumped up. "D'Arvit!" I exclaimed.

Artemis was immediately awake by the sudden movement, clearly startled. "What the…?" he trailed off, watching me run down the hall. "Holly?"

I sighed, irritated. I didn't want to be bothered right at this very moment. "I'm ten minutes late, Fowl!" I yelled out my bedroom door, stripping as I ran over to my wardrobe. I grabbed my last clean LEP uniform and threw it on hastily, zipping the material up to my neck. "Make yourself useful and make some coffee, will you?"

"Already doing it," I heard Artemis answer as I turned off my alarm clock.

I sighed softly, speed walking out my bedroom door while I brushed my hair with one hand and my teeth with the other. Artemis was in the kitchen when I walked into it. "Do you ever eat?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope," I answered sarcastically. "I live purely on the potent, bitter taste of coffee." Grabbing a thermos, I rushed to pick up the coffee pot and pour it into the mug. I heard Artemis sigh softly behind me and I rolled my eyes. Gods, he was annoying. "I promise to have a big strong lunch with lots of fruits and veggies today," I said mockingly, smirking over my shoulder at him as I screwed on the lid to my silver thermos.

This time, Artemis was the one who rolled his eyes, knowing I was making fun of him. I had to admit, as annoying he was, it was fun to annoy him back. I took a sip of the coffee, liking the sweet taste of the sugar and cream he had put in it, and headed for the door.

I was just about to open the door to head to the LEP Plaza, when I remembered the big box of paperwork I still needed to finish. I paused, shaking my head lightly, before turning back around to grab them.

Unfortunately, that was after Artemis apparently had seen the box on my coffee table and decided it would be a genius move to bring it to me. Therefore, I turned right around and crashed into him.

The good news is that the supposed genius managed to pull the papers away before the lid to my thermos fell off and coffee spilled onto them. The bad news: it managed to spill all over me instead.

"D'Arvit!" I exclaimed, jumping as the scalding hot coffee hit my chin. It dripped down my uniform as I stood there in shock, Artemis looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. My LEP uniform was burn-resistant, fortunately, so my skin beneath it wasn't on fire like my face was at the moment. But that didn't mean it wasn't ruined. I already knew that the material was sticky and soaked from the coffee, and my skin felt even worse.

Perfect.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to shake the coffee off, with no luck of course. My mind reeled with different scenarios, from going to work in a soiled uniform to strangling Artemis.

And, mentioning the mud man, I looked up to notice him holding back a chuckle and smirk at that point. "I bet you're really happy about this aren't you, Fowl?" I snapped, kneeling down to grab the few papers that fell on the floor.

"You are too wound up, Major." He knelt down next to me, helping with the fallen papers. I pursed my lips, feeling him close to me was starting to have an affect. But no, I was late. I couldn't think like that right now.

"I am late, Fowl," I growled lowly, putting the papers in the box and standing back up. "Something you wouldn't know about, running your own empire."

Artemis narrowed his eyes at me, pulling the box away teasingly when I reached out to grab it. "If you're already late, then another half-hour won't matter much."

"It will." I made another attempt to grabbed the box, but it only caused Artemis to grab my wrist and push me into my still-closed door. "Fowl, I need to go."

"You need to relax," he told me, and a shiver went down my spine as I looked into his blue eyes. "And you need a shower." Artemis smirked, those mischievous blue eyes flicking over my body. "I can help with both."

Gods, this was getting out of hand. I knew that. But...did I care? Looking into his eyes and at that smirk, I might not anymore. My breath hitched ever so slightly when he removed his hand from my wrist to push back a strand of hair behind my ear. "Fowl…"

"Why is it that you always call me by my last name," he smirked, tilting my head up. "Except when I'm making you scream?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"That is not true," I retorted, shaking my head.

Artemis leaned forward to get closer to me, chuckling quietly. "I'll prove it," he whispered lustfully and pulled away, putting the box on the couch before tugging at my wrist again .

I looked at him, then the box he left abandoned. It would be easy to wrench my wrist out of his grip, grab the paperwork, and leave. But I would still most likely get yelled at by Root. I hated to say it, but the mud man was right. Again.

Not about the name. About being late.

I looked up at him again, contemplating for a second as Artemis looked back at me. He wore his usual cocky expression, including a teasing smirk, and I made up my mind. I pulled back my wrist to bring him toward me and, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, I tugged him down and kissed him deeply.

He didn't hesitate, as if he already knew what I was going to do, groaning softly and tangling his free hand in my hair. Artemis pushed me into the door. His body melded into mine and I clutched his shirt in my hands for dear life. I knew the coffee on my suit was probably ruining it, but I was beyond caring for anything except him and what his hands were doing to me at this point.

I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss and pushing away from the door. He groaned, pulling me closer to him and running his free hand over my collar. He unbuttoned the top, his hand trailing down my suit and unzipping it.

We stumbled through my bedroom door, lips locked in a fierce battle for dominance, our clothing the unlucky casualties.

I swear, by the time we made it to the bathroom, I'd heard at least two things rip. What, I didn't know. Nor did I really care at the moment, too absorbed in the way Artemis' hands were running over my body.

Somehow, we made it into the shower _without_ getting what was left of our clothes soaked.

I gasped as the hot spray hit my back, not having noticed Artemis turn the water on. I stared up at him with wide eyes in shock, but he just smirked. Smug bastard.

Artemis leaned down, trailing his hand through my hair and tilting my head up into the hot water. I could feel his tongue trailing up my neck and I unabashedly let a loud moan escape from my lips. It didn't last long, however, before he smothered the noise with his lips.

Our tongues returned to their battle, and I could feel his hands leave my hair to travel down my back and sides.

Pulling away, I chuckled. "I knew you liked touching me," I said in a throaty voice I could hardly recognize as my own.

He hummed and my breath caught as he squeezed my ass, pressing me closer to him, trapping his hard length between us.

"I think, Ms. Short, that you like having me touch you just as much as I enjoy doing so," he said, his voice husky from lust.

I mewled as he rocked my hips against his own, the movement allowing the base of his cock to slip between my folds and brush against my clit. He kept up the movement for a minute, teasing me into a frenzy in the process.

He knew I had had enough when I was digging my nails into his skin. "Turn around," he whispered in my ear.

My breath hitched and I moaned lowly, already able to guess where this was headed. I looked up at him, and I knew that my eyes were wide. He chuckled, pushing my wet hair behind my ear and raising an eyebrow, instructing me silently.

I bit my lip at him, turning around in his arms. I got away with leaning against his body for a moment before he pushed me forward and I had to put my arms out to prop myself against the shower tiles. My back was outstretched and I could feel his cock against my ass. To say I felt vulnerable in this position was an understatement, but it felt _so good._

I panted even more as he nudged my legs further apart, wrapping a long arm around my waist to hold me steady. When he pressed the head of his cock against my lips teasingly, I wanted to scream in frustration. It felt like this was taking forever and all I wanted was to feel full from his cock.

"Artemis…" I internally winced at the pleading sound that came out in place of the growl I had intended.

He chuckled darkly, but didn't make me wait any longer. My back arched and I choked on a scream as he thrust into me from behind. It was so much _deeper_ this way. I could feel myself parting my legs more and thrusting my hips back against his. Through my muddled mind, I could also feel his lips run across my shoulder blades, nipping gently and making me cry out.

"Say. My. Name." Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust, driving me to my toes.

"Oh gods…" I moaned.

Artemis growled.

Then, something horrible happened. He stopped moving.

He was buried deep inside me, but it wasn't enough.

I screamed in frustration. "What are you _doing_?!" I tried to move my hips against his, but he held me tight, not allowing me the satisfaction I needed.

"Say it," Artemis said harshly. It wasn't a request. It was an order. "Say it or you'll get no more."

" _Please_!" I cried out desperately, still trying to writhe against him.

He chuckled darkly and nipped the tip of my ear, drawing a small whimper from me. "As amazing as that sounds, it's not what I want to hear from your pretty little mouth right now."

It took me a few seconds to remember his words from less than a minute ago, then another few seconds to put some sort of semblance of meaning to them. "Artemis," I practically gasped.

"Good girl," he murmured. Then he drew back and thrust into me _hard_. I screamed. "Again," he told me.

"Artemis!" The word earned me another deep thrust.

Soon enough I was chanting his name like a prayer, interspersed with cries of "Yes!" and pleas for "More!" and "Harder!"

He rewarded me with exactly what I asked for, and I could feel my body climbing. My back arched more and he latched his mouth onto the tip of my ear.

That was enough for me to scream as I came against him, my body shaking against him as he pulled out of me. I whimpered, not liking the feel of the emptiness and trying to stand back up, but he grabbed my hips and spun me around. He pushed my back against the tiles and I whimpered, looking up at his dilated, dark eyes as he smirked.

"Oh, we are not done yet," he practically purred, his hands trailing down my sides sensually as he pressed his heated body against mine. I moaned, biting my lip as I came down from my high.  
"No… I have a lot more I want to do with you."

He kissed me roughly, his hands in my soaked hair as he moaned against my lips. His hands left my hair and, suddenly, I could feel his hands jerk my knees up to his hips. I couldn't hold back the yelp that ripped from my lips in shock. He pressed my hot back against the wet tile and wrapped my legs around his sides, pinning me there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself steady even though he had a good grip on my thighs. Feeling his cock pressed against my folds again just made me shake with anticipation and I moaned loudly. "Artemis…"

"Good girl," he teased, rolling his hips and making me even more aware of how close his cock was to my pussy. I cried out softly, trying to buck my hips but never getting the relief that I needed of him slipping inside of me. "Now, tell me… When is the only time you call me by first name?"

I panted, bucking my hips and tilting my head back on the wall since there was no way I could lean over and kiss him in this position. "Artemis…" I gasped again, trying to get some kind of friction against his cock.

"Ah ah ah." He smirked, gripping my upper thighs and halting my hips from moving. "Nothing for you, Ms. Short, until you answer my question."

I looked up at him, knowing what he wanted me to say, but not wanting to give him that kind of satisfaction.

Then again, he wouldn't give me any physical satisfaction until I did. "When you're making me scream," I mumbled under my breath, still panting.

"What was that?" His smirk grew, and I groaned.

"I'm not repeating myself." I bucked my hips despite his strong grip on them.

Artemis raised a cocky eyebrow, rocking his hips slowly and making his cock slide between my folds. "Tell me."

I moaned, closing my eyes. "When you're making me scream," I repeated, this time louder so I knew he could hear it.

"One more time, darling," he murmured, leaning over and sucking at my pulse point. My entire body trembled at the sensation, feeling the tip of his cock press firmly against my entrance. It was enough to make me go insane, and then he reached down and circled his finger around my clit, making sure he never made contact to the sensitive bud. "When do you call me by my first name?"

"When you're making me scream!" I cried out, bucking my hips wildly to the best of my ability. "When you're pounding your hard cock into me over and over! Please, Artemis!"

I screamed even louder when he plunged his cock deep inside of me hard and rough, not pausing as he thrust in and out. I threw my head back, clinging to him as he kissed and sucked at my neck.

"Artemis, please…" I pleaded, my entire body arching and shaking against him. "My clit, please…"

I heard Artemis chuckle softly and moan, attacking my lips roughly with his own while his hand slid down and rubbed my clit. That made me scream again instantly, orgasming around his cock. I could feel myself tightening around him, and he thrust into me a few times.

"I'm going to come, Holly," he moaned, kissing my neck.

I nodded, not saying anything before feeling him shoot his hot seed inside of my core. I moaned, leaning my head to the side and kissing his wet hair.

After a moment, Artemis let go of my thighs and set me down on my feet. But right when my feet touched the smooth floor of the tub, my legs gave out beneath me. Artemis, of course, grabbed me before I could fall and held me up for a second. He chuckled, holding my body close to his, and set me down on the floor of the tub, laying down next to me.

I felt the hot water cascade over me, and I looked up at Artemis. He gave me a smug look and winked slightly, pushing wet strands of hair out of my eyes. "Don't feel so smug, mud man," I murmured, rolling my eyes at him.

"And there we go again," he chuckled, kissing my lips and working them softly. I could feel the tip of his tongue prodding the inside of my mouth and I sucked at it for a moment, feeling him moan against my mouth. He pulled away, licking his lips. "You're just proving my point even more, you know."

"You're still talking about it like I give a damn," I murmured, tilting my head and trailing my tongue up the side of his neck slowly to the dip below his ear.

Artemis moaned, pushing me away. "I suggest you don't do that," he murmured, running his hand up the curve of my waist. "Unless you want to be even more late to work."

I sighed, remembering how late I already was. "Fine," I whispered, looking up at him. "But don't think I won't get you back."

"Oh, I hope you do," he raised an eyebrow, looking my body up and down.

 **Leave a review please!**


End file.
